Only Surivivable with You
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Bushido saves a silent blonde and they soon become friends in a city taken over by robots. YAOI


**Only Survivable With You**

Bushido X Jericho

 _Bushido saves a silent blonde and they soon become friends in a city taken over by robots._

Bushido walks down the dark streets, a hand on his blade at all times, he has a bag of food on his other arm ready to return to his secret refuge. He stops as he hears a sound, he listens closer and finds that's it's the sound of a large robot.

The teen turns around a corner to see a young green eyed blonde running for his life with a robot chasing him. Bushido beckons the boy to get out of the way as he quickly draws his sword. The blonde runs into an alley way and before the robot can get to him, Bushido slices on of its legs. Bushido runs up the lopsided machine and with a high jump, swings his blade down upon the head of the evil machinery.

Bushido looks around and sees no other machines at the moment so he runs to the boy in distress. The blonde was holding himself and upon closer inspection, he was in rags and covered with bruises.

Bushido bowed as they stood in front of each other, the blonde smiled but flinched in pain as he tried to do the same. Bushido motioned him to follow as he checked to see if the coast was clear. Spotting no trouble, Bushido ran with the boy to his secret hiding spot.

The two passed with a seemingly dead end only to reveal a secret entrance to decent looking hideout.

It was an old underground club that had been shut down a while ago but not torn down. Bushido quickly turned around when he heard the blonde collapse on the ground, the teen picked up the green eyed boy and put him on a couch.

Bushido carefully undressed the boy, down to his underwear, to tend to his wounds; after which he did his best to redress the boy.

Bushido ate as he waited for the boy to wake up, occasionally checking to make sure he was remaining healthy. After a few hours, the blonde sat up, he slowly got up and looked around.

"You're awake." The boy quickly tries to find to source of the relaxed voice. "I am Bushido, who are you?" Bushido says as he approaches the boy, who tells him his name in sign language. "I'm afraid I don't know what you said, but I'm sure we can worry about that later, come eat. You must be hungry."

Bushido takes the boy to the counter and then goes to where the food is kept and brings some bread and water to waiting teen. The boy devours the food instantly, making Bushido think that he hasn't been able to eat in a while so he gets him another helping but smaller. "I'm sorry I can't provide you with the necessary food you need especially as you are recovering but I did not expect to be providing for two."

The boy just smiled and nodded before getting out of his seat. Bushido watched the boy approach him then hug him warmly. Bushido's eyes widen at first but when the boy steps back, Bushido smiles widely.

Bushido finds himself very content now that he isn't alone though he is far from completely happy with his life as the villains are trying to take over the world and he has trouble finding good food.

Though Bushido has also traveled the dangerous lands for and with his new friend, getting him things to write with then by a request, a guitar.

Having pens, markers, highlighters and even some chalk, the mute was able to fully communicatewith Bushido. Before he could only hint at well-known things by acting them out or answer yes no and maybe.

But now Bushido knows the boy's name, Jericho, and why he was being chased; he, too, was a teen titan. The two found themselves talking all of the time and becoming quite comfortable then became even more friendly.

Bushido listened to Jericho as he played on his guitar, he hummed slightly to the tone before he walked over to him.

"Jericho.. I uh found a house that's still mostly intact and completely abandoned... I checked it out and everything still works so I was thinking that we go there and wash up and maybe even sleep in a bed. It is a onebed room house though so we will be sleeping together. That is ok?" Jericho smiled as he nodded before he tuned his guitar before placing it down. "Also not that I think that this will happen but if something does happen, I just want you to know that...I'm really glad that I got to meet you."

Bushido stood right in front of Jericho who smiled brightly and was about to reach for a nearby pen when Bushido pulled him into a kiss. Jericho's eyes widened slightly from shock but he soon wrapped his arms around the Japanese swordsman.

Bushido slowly pulled away looking at the smiling face before him. "I just wanted to do that over the past months. I've felt strongly towards you and I couldn't go out again without both of us knowing how I feel about you." Jericho tightly hugs Bushido, who holds him in his arms.

An hour later, the two carefully leave their hiding spot to go the safe house, it was broad daylight but there was less security. They made it to the house by noon and entered through the back, inside the two quickly block the light coming through the windows.

Afterwards, they eat some food in the operating fridge before taking a much needed break. Bushido takes off most of his clothes and asks Jericho to do the same so he can hand wash them.

After the wash, Bushido rings out the clothes then puts them on the heaters so they would dry faster. Bushido them goes upstairs to see the bathroom light on and the shower running; he figures Jericho is cleaning himself.

Bushido takes a breath, knocks then walks into the bathroom and stands at the curtains, which obscured his vision of the blonde.

"Jericho...forgive me if I'm making you uncomfortable and if the next thing has the same effect but... I would like to join you, is that alright? I know it's not-"

The curtains are pulled to the side; Jericho has his back to Bushido as he is letting the water run down his face. Bushido takes off his underwear and gets in, pulling the curtains back where they were so it gave them more intimacy.

Bushido placed his hands on Jericho's shoulders then pushed himself against the lad so the blonde could feel his pecs at the back of his head. Bushido undid his bun, letting his hair fall to his shoulders. "I love you, Jericho." Bushido whispered his Jericho's ear, before holding the green eyed teen, rocking slowly from side to side.

Jericho turned around and hugged his loving swordsman, giving him a kiss under the neck. He soon started to wash the larger titian. Jericho washed Bushido's pecs, and hair and back, leaving the more private areas for the man they belonged to.

Jericho's body was lightly massage after he washed Bushido's chest, though after Jericho was finished with washing what he wanted to the two shared a kiss. Then Jericho left Bushido to wash the rest of his body, he threw out his old underwear and went into bedroom, leaving the door wide open.

Jericho found some clean underwear and put it on as well as an undershirt that was too big for him. Jericho got in bed and fell asleep instantly, a bit quicker than he expected and wanted. The blonde woke up under the covers and in the arms of his partner.

"You're up, good. We should find a way out of this hell hole as I can't imagine losing you now." Bushido said with sadness in his voice. Jericho turned around in his arms and kissed him, nodding in agreement. "However, I have a request while we're in this calm place and while laying in comfort...I would like to touch you, intimately."

Jericho paused as he thought, during which he was gently put on his back and a hand rested on his chest. The hand slowly moved downward until it reached his waist, the covers were pulled off and most of his lower half was exposed.

Bushido's hand went under Jericho's shirt, pulling it up as it moved, revealing his smooth belly. Jericho watched as Bushido's hands went back up to his chest, rubbing it. Jericho is kissed under his chin; he sighs as he tilts his head to the other side.

"Feel free to stop me at any time." Bushido says as his hands rubbed Jericho's nipple. Jericho winces and nods, he puts an arm around Bushido as his shirt is pulled up, exposing his chest. Bushido leaned over and licked the nipples, until they were erect. Jericho gasped when Bushido sucked on his pink nubs, going back and forth between the two.

While Bushido's mouth was busy, his hand went down to Jericho's crotch, quickly going inside the undergarments to grab the prized meat. Jericho bucked his hips at the touch of the intruder, his legs bent inward and rubbed against each other but that didn't stop the intruder from fondling his cock.

"You doing ok Jericho?" Bushido said as he looked up at his partner. Jericho nodded and his eyes tightly closed, his face was completely red. "Very well then I will continue."

Jericho pants as his lover began stroking him. He is kissed once more and this time he kissed Bushido back. Bushido smiles and gives Jericho's organ a light squeeze as he strokes it lower and harder. Bushes suddenly stops, drawing his hand back and getting out of the bed. Jericho looks at him, he was taking off the clean underwear, showing his erect member to his lover.

Jericho sighs as he sits up then takes off his underwear. Bushido gets back in bed and gets on top of Jericho, giving him a kiss before traveling south.

The blonde bites his lip as Bushido takes him into his mouth. Bushido has a hand around Jericho's base as he bobs his head up and down. A hand grips Bushido's head, helping keeping him still as the hips started to thrust upward.

Bushing eyes closed slowly as Jericho thrusts into him, getting a little faster once he found proper footing. Jericho gasped as he arched his back, pulling Bushido's head down so he could have as much of himself in Bushido as he could.

A second later the swordsman has his mouth filled with Jericho's seed, his eyes were wide at first but lidded as he pulled off of his blonde beauty.

In a few moment Bushido had his turn, being on his knees in front of Jericho's head. The blonde opened his mouth and let Bushido put himself inside. Bushido let out a light sigh, having Jericho's head go back and forth.

Bushido had his hands on Jericho's head, guiding him forward and back. It wasn't long before Bushido started thrusting his hips, having Jericho meet him halfway. Bushido widens his stance as leans his head back, putting his nineteen-year-old back to good use.

Jericho looked up at Bushido, his hands going up his legs to hold his waist. Jericho swallows what he can when his mouth is filled, he's released getting an up close look at Bushido's twitching organ.

The two get out of bed and get cleaned up, exchanging a kiss afterwards. They then get completely dressed, thankful that their common clothes were finally dry. They found a bag to put food in and stash a small set of extra clothes before they checked their surroundings.

Bushido and Jericho checked the windows to see if there was impending doom headed or in their way. The way was clear and Bushido knew exactly where to go in order to get out of the city and where they could be mostly safe and alone. Bushido took a breath and kissed Jericho, before they got too serious. With one hand on his sword and the other holding Jericho's hand, Bushido left the house; both of them hoping for a chance at a new life, where they will always be together.

 **THE END**


End file.
